


Yuafen

by Nainari



Category: La Puerta de la Reencarnación - Mia Cassis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainari/pseuds/Nainari
Summary: Ryder tenía la sensación de que conocía a Roy con anterioridad a su trabajo en AGONY, sin embargo, no era como si fuera a acercarse a preguntarle. No cuando Roy era el responsable de la seguridad del lugar, y mucho menos cuando Ryder parecía tener un don natural de parecer estúpido en su presencia.Era mucho mejor si simplemente lo dejaba como una duda y cada quién seguía su camino.Aunque como el dicho dice, cuando te toca, ni aunque te quites.
Relationships: Roy/Ryder, Royder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Yuafen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mia Cassis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mia+Cassis).



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este es un proyecto que llevaba mucho tiempo ya rondando por mi mente. La verdad es que desde que conocí el libro La Puerta de la Reencarnación de Mia Cassis, estos dos personajes me dieron vida durante toda la historia. No pude soltarlos y cuando terminé de leerla, me dije es hora de sumergirnos en la fanaticada y he aquí la primera parte de mi fic para este libro que es una de las cosas más geniales que he leído en estos años.
> 
> Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con la historia.

**Prólogo**

**De ascensos y transferencias**

Encontrarse sentado en medio de un bosque a media noche no era lo que Roy tenía en mente cuando le ofrecieron un ascenso dentro de la fuerza. Tampoco lo era trabajar bajo la dirección de su hermano. Si algo les había dejado claro la primera semana de Ulrich dándole ordenes, era que en algún punto Roy iba a dispararle.

Ulrich era todo lo contrario a él, física y emocionalmente hablando. Sin embargo, ambos venían de una larga línea de defensores de la Ley. Su tía era la comandante de la estación en donde ambos estaban y su padre un Fiscal prominente. Aunque también su madre era una de las mejores doctoras del país. Bueno, no era necesario meterse en ver quienes habían sido sus abuelos, ya que en ambos lados de la familia había miembros defendiendo y ayudando a los menos afortunados.

Roy ajustó el pequeño audífono que le mantenía en contacto con el resto del equipo. Ulrich había proclamado que el contacto tenía que ser mínimo, ya que no estaban tratando con gente común y corriente. Había sido mandatario leer las más de cincuenta cajas que había en información sobre esta familia en especial. Era algo común mantener bajo estricta vigilancia a las familias Magi.

— Bonito ascenso, - murmuró Roy entre dientes. – Esperando a que el trasero se me congele.

Un crujir de ramas lo hizo olvidar el frío. Se escuchaban como pisadas rápidas.

— Movimiento del sector cuatro, — informó Roy, activando el radio. — Voy a acercarme.

— Quédate donde estás, — le ordenó Ulrich. — Estamos en camino.

Los dientes de Roy rechinaron ante la orden, que obviamente ignoró. Se movió con rapidez entre los árboles, manteniéndose lo más cercano a ellos que podía sin provocar ruido. El hechizo para ver en la oscuridad el ayudaba a ver perfectamente, incluso cuando no había luna en el cielo. Sabía que Ulrich iba a reñirle, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía de averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

El ruido de algo cayendo pesadamente en el bosque lo hizo girar y apresurar el paso. Escuchó un lamento ahogado y eso lo hizo correr.

— ¡Roy, ¿dónde carajos estás?! — Ulrich gritó por el radio.

— Acercándome al sector seis, — informó distraídamente.

— ¡Carajo, Roy! — Ulrich lo maldijo. — Todos muévanse hacia el sector seis.

Roy lo ignoró, deteniéndose en seco cuando notó a alguien levantándose debajo de una ladera. En la parte superior, se encontraba el peor de todos los Dokkalfar. El Patriarca de la familia era el que tenía varias cajas acumuladas con todos los delitos que había perpetrado.

_But not you've left me and love another;_

_You have shattered all of my dreams:_

Una voz débil cantó, y Roy dirigió su vista nuevamente hacía la persona que se levantaba, su silueta temblando. Parecía que un ligero manto azul resplandeciente lo cubría. Por primera vez, él noto que la persona llevaba algo entre sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, algo paso a su lado a gran velocidad, obligándolo a hincarse.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

La voz subió de nivel. Un tigre de bengala se materializó cerca de Roy con el mismo resplandor azulado que la otra persona. Él solo pudo suprimir un grito cuando este abrió sus fauces, dejándole ver los perfectamente blancos colmillos.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

El sonido de hojas quebrándose los irrumpió. El tigre cerró sus fauces, no sin antes mirarlo detenidamente. Roy sabía perfectamente que se encontraba ante un espíritu y que pudiera verlo sin ser un espiritista, le hablaba del poder de este. Él respiró profundamente y se sorprendió cuando el tigre lo pasó de lado, golpeando ligeramente su costado.

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_

_When I awake my poor heart pains._

Roy no perdió otro instante en levantarse y correr detrás del tigre que al parecer se encontraba a la caza del Patriarca Dokkalfar. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que no debía de perderlos de vista, y no por la estúpida cruzada de su hermano de escalar en el tótem policial, sino porque la persona que estaba huyendo necesitaba su ayuda.

_So when you come back and make me happy_

_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

— ¡Roy, reporte! — Ulrich vociferó en el auricular.

Él ni siquiera pensó en responderle, siguiendo el resplandor azul que se perdía entre los árboles, zigzagueando de vez en cuando, buscando apoyo con sus manos cuando una vuelta era demasiado brusca, pero sin detenerse por nada.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

Roy observó con horror como la persona que se encontraba huyendo se detenía justo en el borde la carretera, girando sobre sus talones. El resplandor azul creció y le permitió notar el cabello rubio plateado que ondeaba bajo un viento inexistente. Entre sus brazos sostenía a una pequeña niña de no más de dos años. Él cerró sus ojos por un instante al ser golpeado con gran fuerza mientras corría. Después de años de ser derribado por la misma persona, uno tiende a reconocerla.

— ¡Carajo, Roy! — Ulrich masculla directo en su oído mientras lo presiona con todo su peso contra el suelo. — Sabes que tenemos ordenes de no intervenir.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Un rugido reverberó en lo más profundo de su ser, cortando cualquier maldición en contra de su hermano. El espectáculo era uno lleno de sangre y misticismo. Dokkalfar se encontraba siendo devorado por el espíritu de un tigre, que Roy estaba bastante seguro de que solo tres personas en ese lugar podían ver. Una de ellas estaba siendo despedazada, y la otra era nada más y nada menos que Ryder, el hijo de Dokkalfar.

Roy no escuchó a su hermano, pues su vista se cruzó por una fracción de momento con la mirada aterrada de Ryder, quién desapareció en destello de luz azul. Ulrich levantó su peso, pero él se quedó observando desde el suelo como el tigre se relamía los bigotes, sus penetrantes ojos blancos lo mantenían en su lugar. Con extrema tranquilidad, el tigre se acercó a él, posando su nariz contra la coronilla de su cabeza y resoplando con fuerza.

Entre un latido y otro, el tigre se desvaneció. Roy se levantó, observando como el resto del equipo buscaba el cuerpo de Dokkalfar. Él quiso decirles que el tigre había devorado sin piedad cada centímetro de este, pero sus labios parecían estar pegados. Un golpe fuerte en su hombro izquierdo lo regresó a la realidad.

— ¡¿Quién carajos crees que eres?! — Ulrich gritaba directamente en su cara. — ¡Estuviste a punto de mandar toda la operación al carajo con tu numerito! ¡A la mierda años de investigación porque Roy no puede escuchar una simple y sencilla orden! — Ulrich le golpea nuevamente el hombro. — ¡No, claro! ¡Como el señor sabe todo y puede todo, que le den al resto del equipo! ¡Ni siquiera ahora te puedes dignar a darme una respuesta!

Como en todo lo que se refería a Ulrich y a Roy, Ulrich gritaba para hacerse escuchar y Roy… bueno.

— Que te den, Ulrich. — Le dijo simple y llanamente. — Digo, que le den, señor. — Roy era especialista en hacer que las venas relucieran en la frente de Ulrich. — Que te den, si crees que simplemente iba a observar cuando la vida de un inocente estaba en peligro. A ti lo que te trae mal es que no viste que pasó y cuando leas el reporte detallado que te voy a entregar, no vas a saber que hacer. Así que te den, porque bien sabes que no hubieras dudado en hacer lo mismo.

Roy no se esperó a ver la explosión que iba a suceder.

No era algo que necesitaba experimentar después de tantos años. Lo que él necesitaba era buscar la bendita caja que tenía la información de Ryder y Sophie Dokkalfar, escribir su reporte y su carta solicitando una transferencia.

**Author's Note:**

> *Se asoma con nervios.*
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo. Solo unas cositas antes de dejarlos por completo hasta el siguiente capítulo… que aún no está listo, por supuesto.
> 
> 1) Yuanfen es un concepto budista que define esos amores que nacieron predestinados. Esta es mi manera sutil de decirle a la autora que vea la hermosa pareja que forman… Aunque claro está que no tengo ningún poder sobre ella, aunque espero que algún día lea esto.
> 
> 2) Si es que aún no la siguen, deberían. Busquenla como Mia Cassis Escritora en FB y encontraran muchas noticias de lo que está haciendo, porque segura estoy que esta historia va a dar para más y pronto tendremos una saga.
> 
> Agradezco que lo hayan leído y si tienen algún comentario, los leo con ansias.
> 
> Hasta la siguiente semana… espero.


End file.
